


Take Me Back, TARDIS

by thecamelotcrew



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3519083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecamelotcrew/pseuds/thecamelotcrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose can come back- hopefully. With the help of the TARDIS, she might get through. To her Doctor. Hopefully. She might not even survive the trip. But for The Doctor- She'd do ANYTHING.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

My name is Rose Tyler, previous Companion of The Doctor. But now, I'm the BAD WOLF. I miss the Oncoming Storm- But the ONLY way back would kill me in the process- And what use would that be? Now I, Rose Tyler, would be happy once more to travel through Time and Space once more. But I'm stuck on Earth, in a Parrallel Universe with ought My Doctor. Alone. But not free. I work for TORCHWOOD, the people who brought me here in the first place. I ensure that there will be no " Army Of Ghosts " in the future. If it happens, then my heart will shatter once more- and I would not have been saved by my Parrallel Universe dad, Pete Tyler. The Universe let me live- but made me lose My Universe in the process. I am the BAD WOLF. I am Rose Tyler. 

 

The Doctor stared at the wall that separates him from Rose Tyler every day. He sits against that walk, hoping that he could hear her, but he never did. It was 8:06.39 AM, he knew. Just his sense of Time. He got up and left, TORCHWOOD allowing him access at any time- It was their fault she wasn't here anyways. They never argued. He stared at the wall one last time for today- and walked out of TORCHWOOD, to his current Companion, Martha Jones. 

 

The TARDIS could-through their Mental Link- know The Doctor missed Rose. More than he should. And that only made his pain worse. At times, he visited the wall whch he had cursed in Gallifreyan. His eyes were stone-cold when he had seen the Daleks go past, into The Void, when Rose had pulled the lever back down, but almost got sucked in herself- Thank all the Gods from all species he had saved her- but now there was no tounge-touched smile, no gentle laugh, no hand in his... He missed it dearly. He missed her. This was what the TARDIS had picked up, and she knew-just knew- She had to help the Wolf get back to save The Doctor. She had to find the Wolf. And soon.


	2. The BAD WOLF Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor is grieving for Rose, whilst she and The Wolf are trying to find a way to come back. Together. The Wolf and Rose Tyler. Will The Doctor EVER see her again, flesh and bones? A Companion permenately lost?

The Doctor churned in his bed. He HATED going to sleep. He was haunted by a dream only he had- His Companions all staring at him, calling him The " Destroyer Of Worlds, " and painfully looking at him, with fury in her eyes. She whispered, " The Murderer, The Oncoming Storm, The One Who Kills... " He looked into her golden, BAD WOLFed eyes, and saw no pity, no mercy. She held up her hand, and deleted him from existence as she had done with the Daleks years into the future. He woke up, panting, and lay in bed, remembering the scene all to vividly. It was all in his head, he hoped. Then he heard a quiet voice, and it said, using Telepathy, " My Doctor, " and then he shivered, because he had heard Rose's voice, but it wasn't possible. Was it?

 

Rose panted. The Wolf had helped her put those two words across Time and Space, like her own words, BAD WOLF. It hurt mentally and physically just to do that. Two words. She was honestly exausted. Humans were NOT meant for Telapathy, that's for sure. She just confirmed it. Within the minute, she fell asleep in the chair, dreaming of the comforting whir of the TARDIS coming to her flat. Hopefully it did, maybe soon. She might never know. In her dream, she felt the TARDIS brush her mind, and her eyes closed in pleasure.


	3. Remember Me For Centuries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose has found a way. Well, the BAD WOLF has. It could kill her. She could get stranded. She might never see her Doctor. Or her family. But it will be worth it. She has the highest hopes- And The Wolf to encourage her on, both want to see their Doctor again, once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I skipped joining with the rest of The Doctors, I don't know them very well, sorry. More notes at the End. Sorry, they are SHORT. But I like them that way- More can come out faster.

The TARDIS felt Rose's presence. She hard it. Saw it. Brushed it. But she was in the past, with the Eight Recarnation during the Time War. How she managed to get into the Time Lock was a mystery to the TARDIS. But she didn't look like her. She was the BAD WOLF once more. He began to talk to her, but when he realized she was from the future, that Doctor allowed her to leave. She pressed the button, and the TARDIS felt her presence somewhere else along the Time Line of The Doctor.

 

Rose had worked for TORCHWOOD. With their stupidity, they gave Rose a Dimension Cannon. As the Doctor put it, " It was a- " No, she couldn't think of him right now. Wait- She was SUPPOSED to. That just might get her closer. She thought of his Regeneration, when he began to talk tabout Barcelona, a memory supplied by the Wolf, no less, and she instead arrived when they first met. The manicans. She saw The Doctor and tears appeared in her eyes, and she slowly pressed the button once more, all the more eager to reach her Doctor. 

 

The Doctor saw a golden aura materialize in front of his bed. The TARDIS hummed a tune so happy, The Doctor was shaken from his horrid dream, and wondered what it was. It reminded him of Rose, sand he was saddened again. When he saw the protective shield dissapate, he discovered a pair of black shoes, a pink skirt, that went with a magenta tank-top, a blue leather vest, which was TARDIS-blue, a Dimension Cannon on a left wrist, along with golden eyes, that every so often showed a hint of hazel, and was topped off with blonde hair. This was the person, the human, who was like dead to him. Rose Tyler. But his breath hitched when she stumbled, and she landed in his bed. This was one of the days when he stayed in the TARDIS, and he was glad he did. His Companion, who in his dreams hated him, sat across on his bed, tired, exhausted, and panting. He had to know she was real. His hand inched across to her, and he touch eked her hand, and quickly drew back. She was real... But her eyes were hazy, and while he thought upon it, her heart stopped beating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never Guranteed a happy ending, did I? If I did, they'd all be dancing and holding hands. They are not. It's not as easy as that. If you want, the next one should come out withing the hour.


	4. The Oncoming Storm Rages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Rose's sudden return, The Storm was shocked. When The Wolf's heart stopped, and her face turned pale, The Storm screamed her name. His famous Time Machine heard all of this. After all, she was Time And Relative Dimension In Space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the Fourth in the series. I hope you don't scream my account name and stare at my FanFictions in fury at last chapter... So sorry. Not really.

The TARDIS heard the situation, and when her Wolf stopped, she nudged The Doctor, with a power that felt like Jackie's slap. He winced, and when he saw her, dead, he cursed the Universe in Gallifreyan. He held her, and noticed how she took deep breaths, but her heart had stopped. And for that reason, she saw the glow in her eyes. There was no trace of hazel now. Not any. At all. The Wolf held her together, while The Storm searched for food, water, and her rare blood type. He arrived two minutes later with each item, and used them to help his Companion. The TARDIS watched all this. Her Wolf, holding her host up. The TARDIS felt her, and helped support. It hurt the TARDIS. The Time Vortex was all inside The Wolf, helping her survive, and helped her not die. The Storm held her in his arms, but she didn't eat. Or drink. The seconds turned to minutes. The minutes into hours. The hours turned into days. The Doctor held her in his arms the entire time. And on the sixth day, when he was tired, and knew he should sleep soon, she woke. The TARDIS looked to her Wolf. She groaned, and her Storm looked at her, ever so nervous. He gently stood up, but she moaned. The ground hurt her, the TARDIS could tell. The Wolf looked to her. She couldn't release the Time Vortex back to her. The TARDIS knew she would when she was better, but right now she was so weak. She barely managed to whisper, " Doctor, " when he picked her up and brought her into his bed. She shivered, and The Doctor, having to sleep too, pulled her in close, both looking at the other, until Rose fell asleep. The Doctor didn't have the dream as he had around a week ago. His dream was a beautiful one of Rose Tyler. The TARDIS knew each of their thoughts as they fell out of consciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

Rose moaned. She was too tired to open her eyes, so the BAD WOLF helped her do so. She had grown attached to the celestial being that had saved The Doctor in this Universe, which she found out was one of many. She had seen many, many, many versions of The Doctor with her Dimension Cannon. She had seen so much of the Past and His Future, and she couldn't tell him. Not yet. He, chances were, was still in shock. Just as she would have been if she had heard the TARDIS wheeze in the Parrallel Universe. But she hadn't. The TARDIS had not rescued The Wolf, so The Wolf had to save herself. Which, she supposed, was okay. After a minute or two of sitting there, she opened her eyes. She found herself in The Doctor's arms, and he looked at her, puzzled. She attempted to speak, but found she couldn't. She tried again, with no avail. Once more, and The Doctor stood, but soon found the moment he left her she winced, and mouthed a scream, but she still couldn't use her voice. Once more, The Doctor picked her up and supported her in his open arms. He looked at her, so helpless. She had never been like this. Then again, no one, not even him, single-handedly went through to a Parrallel Universe. Alone. He had left Her on that beach. Alone. Alone, and now she's almost dead because of it. Dead. Rose. Alone. All those words haunted him. And now she was helpless. He pulled her in closer, feeling all the more responsible. She then feebly grabbed at his tie, then pointed at the pen and paper he had laying next to his bed. She wrote, rather sloppily, " I can't speak, " and he looked at her. The famous Rose Tyler couldn't speak, and he looked at her, sadly.

**********************************

The Doctor hoisted Rose into his bed, as she had been having a raging fever at 116 degrees Fahrenheit. It was a wonder she was still alive. He, with his cold hand, touched her head, and his fingers immediately felt her heat. He grabbed ice and laid it on her head. Within the hour, her frver had gone down. Good. But now she was shivering at normal body temperate. He had no idea what to do about that. She was asleep, in his bed, and he had gone around two weeks without sleep, he knew he had to, especially with all the events happening around him. But he was afraid to. Would it be called invading personal space? Maybe. He wasn't sure. But before he knew it, he was in the bed, caressing Rose's back, and he began to sleep too.

**********************************

Rose Tyler woke next to The Doctor. He had his hand behind her back, and that felt good. So she sat there, telling herself she could use the loo later. Meanwhile, at exactly 10 minutes and 39 seconds, the BAD WOLF has told her, The Doctor woke up, and finding Rose awake too, he blushed. The Doctor looked a t her. She was still pale, but looking better. He stared open-mouthed. She had healed more than human in one day. She should've healed that much in five, no less, no more. He almost began to ask her how, but then he remembered. No talking. No choice. Why she had come back to him, he didn't know. He couldn't offer her anything more than her family could. All he could offer was the stars, and he could never assure her she would survive the journey. But she was so crippled and weak at the moment, he dashed off to get her water and breakfast. Her favorite kind was still stocked in her cabinet in the TARDIS. As was her room. Which he didn't put her in. He wasn't really sorry about that, he knew. But as he grabbed the essentials, he saw her appear, and she smiled. Her cheerfulness, at a time like this, was one of the things he had missed. Now, it was back again. Hopefully, for a very long period of time. She stepped closer to see What he was doing, but he shielded it. It was a surprise, not nearly as big as what she deserved though. She tried to peek again, but to stop her, he grabbed her hand in his, and then he began to massage it. It stopped her from looking over at breakfast, and her lies latched onto something else. Him. As their eyes met, she got lost in his chocolate eyes, while he got lost in her hazel ones. Rose then broke it apart, which he didn't like, only to put a light kiss to his cheek. They weren't supposed to do that, she knew, but she did it anyways. He looked at her with shock, which made her do a flirty smirk. He then backed her against the wall and kissed her lips, passionately, for a few seconds, okay, 3.73 seconds, before breaking it off. Now she was surprised. He then walked over and continued cooking her meal, trying to not blow up the circuit in the process, as he was running the microwave, stove, and toaster all at once. His mind though, was distracted. Rose had come back. She came back. His Rose. Well, not HIS Rose anymore. As far as he knew, she had a boyfriend. A job. That he hasn't blown up. This made him think. More than ever. This is why he should be studying women, not physics. But by then, the timer went off, and it said, " BAD WOLF AND THE STORM. " That was new. It usually, sounded like the TARDIS. Must be a new program for all he knew. He grabbed the okay-ish looking fruit-danish-banana-apple combination he had made for Rose. All her favorite breakfast foods in one. He put it on a plate, slid his hair back, and found her on the couch. Her voice wasn't laughing, her beautiful voice was gone. He knew she hadn't gone mute. She had stolen the notepad, and was reading some of his entries. She had gone through two pages when he eased it from her. They were all personal. Ever single one- And most were about her, too. She smiled at him, all innocent-like, I read one-of-your-entries-and-I'm-not-invading-space-looks. He looked into the journal he kept, and he found which page she had been in. It was titled " Doomsday. " And he saw her weak smile. She then reached into her jean pocket-To the left- And pulled out a entry to the same title. They had both written about Doomsday. And they had the same perceptions. The same years. And the same tears. He then voiced, " When you are better, will you be my companion again? " And with that, she nodded. She began to speak, but her voice wasn't there. " Let's fix that too, " he murmured. 

**********************************

He had found a way. To get Rose's voice back, She looked at him with eyes that showeda fear as he operated on her mouth. He didn't know how the bloody VORTEX had managed to do this, but he could hope and dream. As he began to do this thing only dentists knew how to do, he gently knocked Rose out. He began to put her vocal cords in the right direction, when he soon realized something had happened beyond measure. Her tongue was twisted, her cords bending, and he knew this was going to be a task he wouldn't enjoy. At all. He figured Rose, once he finished, would explain everything needed. Meanwhile, he began fixing her clouds, and fixing her tongue. 

**********************************

After what felt like a age later, Rose heard The Doctor pacing. She, dizzy with gas, saw twenty fingers instead of ten. She pushed the door when she knew it was pull. The door opened on the other side. That's when she tasted the blood. Or at least saw it splattered on her shirt. Her pink shirt that said, " I survived the gas masks, " which she had created secretly. The Doctor, when he saw her, seemed to skip with glee. She forgot about the blood almost immediately. " Are you okay? " He asked, worried. " I'm fine... " She responded, still dizzy. " Just a little exhausted... " And at that, The Doctor quickly led her to the library, where he wrapped his arm around her neck, and she dozed happily in his arms. He thought on the couch while she did this. He had gotten WAY more comfortable with her then all his other companions. Was that a good thing, he didn't know. But looking at the Wolf in his arms, and the TARDIS humming happily, he knew things couldn't get any better than what he had now.


End file.
